Secretary for two
by elle XVI
Summary: Shelke is Nero's and Weiss' new secretary.She must now learn how to cope with those two even if that means being their cute little pet .Will Shelke learn her place or will she become their Nemesis ? Please read and review !
1. You are hired!

Nero was one of the elites in the company . He and his brother , Weiss were the males every woman would admire ….Every woman would like to have in her bed .Of course their relationship was so unique that they shared everything . There were no exceptions to that rule . They shared a bed , they shared an office and they shared lovers too …That would normally sound very weird and kind of perverted but most women were just challenges for them . Toys that they would get bored of soon . Weiss of course was the first to lose interest in a woman . Nero was more gentle and quiet . It was obvious that Nero was the gentle , quiet one whereas Weiss liked rough and brutal …..things . They were opposites but managed to always stick together like two magnets . That of course turned members of the opposite sex on . This conflict between light and darkness , day and night was the ultimate heaven .

They have admitted it many times that women were all the same however once Shelke Rui stepped into their office with her things in hand it seemed that their theory was ruined .

"This ,gentlemen, is Shelke Rui , your new secretary …." Rufus said introducing a young , slim lady that walked in behind him . She was shy and both could see the blush on her cheeks . It was one of the girls that looked much younger than she actually was . Weiss liked curves, Nero liked them too but something about this girl made Nero raise an eyebrow and Weiss smirk . This whole new-to-the-office experience had obviously made Shelke nervous . They could she that as the girl had her head bent down and was fidgeting with her skirt's hem . This was very amusing for both .

"Okay I think we can handle it from here , sir." Nero said crossing his arms in front of his chest .

"Yes , everything shall be fine…" Weiss said eyeing the girl like she was his prey .

"Uh. ..fine then just don't kill her okay ?" That was probably a joke but Rufus didn't know that Shelke was not in a mood for such jokes . With a smile he left the office leaving the three alone .

Silence filled the room …

"So , you are our secretary ?" Weiss asked smirking at the new girl .

"Yes , sir ."

"Well then let me tell you some things ….."

"O-Of course sir …."

"I am Weiss and this is Nero . We are brothers …"

Shelke would have never imagined that these two were somehow related . They looked completely different ….Like day and night.

"You seem rather anxious Miss Shelke …." Nero said to the girl.

"Oh no , it's just that I will have to get used to it ….don't worry though ." Shelke smiled timidly .

"Well then don't worry to much we won't eat you ." Weiss chuckled and leaned on his desk.

"Yes , my brother and I had many secretaries before . We know how you feel…." Something about the way he said that made Shelke shiver .

"We will be a nice happy bunch…." This surely had a weird innuendo in it .

"Um…okay then ."

"Fine then we have a list of things you have to do on your desk …."

"A-Alright …." Weiss and Nero took their coats in one hand and their suitcases in the other , ready to leave .

"Where are you going ?" Shelke asked suddenly panicked ….how could they leave her alone in there her first day ?

"We are going home earlier today , it is Friday ." Nero said seriously.

"Oh….."

"We have some paperwork that needs to be done though , could you take care of it Shelke ?" Weiss asked the girl smirking at her .

"Of course sir-Weiss I mean …" She couldn't deny . She was afraid to do so , but she didn't like the fact she would have to stay behind.

How rude …. Shelke thought. Well that was her new job ….

She sat quietly on her new desk and took a look at the list in front of her :

Task List :

7:30 - make coffee ( don't put much sugar in it )

8:00 - start doing the paperwork

9:30 - be ready and report to the manager

10:00 - assist us in filing recent documents

11:00 - look up the companies records

12:00 - continue with the paperwork

15:00 - end of work

That schedule was tiring but fortunately Shelke was an expert at computers and she was quick at doing paperwork . However the paperwork seemed too much . How dare they leave her like that on her first day . Shelke had a horrible feeling about htose two males . They were her true nemesis ….

She sighed and started searching through the pile in hope of putting them into correct order .

It was dark outside and Shelke took a break in order to relax. She sipped her hot chocolate quietly while gazing outside . It was snowing again . She liked snow and she liked Christmas but she felt exhausted …truly exhausted …..

"So you are their new secretary …." A female voice was heard and was followed by some footsteps .

Shelke turned suddenly to face a red haired woman .

"Well darling cat ate your tongue ?"

"N-No , I was just surprised …"

"Well I am Rosso and you must be Shelke ."

"Yes."

"Hm you are not the type of secretary that would step in their office ." Shelke ignored the comment and the implementation .

"W-What do you mean by that ?"

"Well usually they prefer more….how to put it ….developed secretaries ."

Wow that was something Shelke was afraid of . Her appearance …..

"Uh…."

"Relax Shelke , darling it was only a joke ." Rosso smirked at the girl and Shelke smiled .

"Well I wouldn't care nonetheless …I only want a nice job."

"Oh how could you say that ?"

"Huh ?"

"Come on now having Weiss and Nero in your office is not that bad ."

"Do you know something I am not aware of ?"

"Every single female would like to be in your position ."

"Oh really ?"

"You will soon understand what I mean …." Rosso started walking towards the door.

"O-Okay …"

"By the way …."

"Yes ?"

"You really should rest …"

"I will ….bye…"

The woman walked out of the room . Shelke went to finish what she had started and then she would go to rest .

Meanwhile Weiss and Nero were both on their couch relaxing .

"Well that was a long day…." Weiss said .

"I agree …."

They were silent for a few moments .

"So what do you think of that girl ?" Nero asked .

"I hope she finished the paperwork …it was really a pain in the ass." Weiss said with his hand over his eyes .

"No, I mean …do you think she will be better than the previous ones ?"

"I don't know that but she seems more …collected and less provocative . Not that I complain…."

"She seems like a schoolgirl …."

"I can't say she dresses like one though…"

"Uh you know I love you brother but …are the short skirts that appealing to you ?"

"No."

Nero relaxed .

"I like short skirts with tight thighs ….."

Oh god …. Nero thought .

"That was their first day together ………"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I decided that Nero and Weiss need more fans ! So I decided to write about a trio ! How will this turn out ? If you liked the chapter please review !!!!!!!**


	2. First impressions

Hi,

To everyone that is reading this story, I enjoy writing , I would love to receive your feedback . Please if you like the story review and tell me what you think about it . I also want to thank my first reviewer :Falling Feathers~Broken Hearts that encouraged me to continue writing this ! Please continue reading . Genesis will appear too.

* * *

Shelke walked up the stairs and put out her keys . It was pretty late and she was very thankful that Vincent had bothered to come and get her from work. He was really very polite and he didn't like the way Shelke was treated on her first day at work by those two …..He knew them but he hadn't bother to tell Shelke . Shelke was pissed too but in order to keep her position she would have to put up with them.

"Now where is….." Shelke had begun to wonder where her cat was until she found something fury and soft against her leg.

"There you are….."

The girl locked the door of the front door and went straight up to her bedroom in order to sleep . She knew it was Friday and all but even watching TV required a lot of energy given her current position . Okay maybe she was just making a mount out of a molehill but she was used to doing that.

Meanwhile Nero and Weiss were both on their bed , Weiss drinking red wine and Nero putting off his shirt. Now both were shirtless , enjoying the perfect view of the city . They had a very nice apartment that was of course very expensive and luxurious . The two had a huge fortune and a huge bunch of girls admiring them . Weiss couldn't care less about hose two things ….he took them for granted and so did Nero that tended to be more serious and less playful with women .

"So is there entertaining ?" Nero asked looking at his brother .

"No, the girl we used to watch from across the street left….."

"Are you talking about the one that was addressing with the lights open in front of the window?" Nero smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's the one ."

"Brother….." Nero sighed feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

"What? It is not my fault that the window was like a huge TV . Damn it was hot though…"

"Well maybe another girl will move in……" Nero said approaching the window.

"Who cares …It is just a waste of time…."

"Really brother …..I think you are quite intrigued by them ."

"They all do the same thing , haven't you noticed Nero?" Weiss asked smirking .

"Well yes , but …."

"Women are so predictable."

"You are right ."

"Yes, I am now turn off the lights….I am tired."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The alarm clock went off suddenly waking Shelke up. The weekend was over. It was Monday and Shelke had to get to work quickly . She was very organized and a perfectionist so she couldn't afford being late. Shelke liked big breakfasts , they were the source of her energy . She also loved taking a shower before starting her day . It made her more confident . Today she had decided to wear that black skirt , with her white shirt .

Staring out of the window she realized that it was snowing . Everything was covered in snow. Shelke adored that kind of weather . She put on her boots along with her scarf and a heavy coat .

"Alright time to go out now."

And a new day begins…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Brother it is snowing outside ….." Nero said buttoning his shirt.

"I hate snow…."

"Well…I think it's nice." Nero said half smiling .

"What about it can be considered nice! It is cold and dull."

"Uh….."

"Hurry and let's go !" Weiss grabbed the car keys and a small tart that he put in his mouth while Nero took his coat and his suitcase while walking behind him .

"Shit…..it is really cold ."

"Hm children are playing outside just like we used to." Weiss remembered that too but he found himself unable to see what was so special about snow.

"Hey ..you brats! Stop playing around my car ! It costs a fortune and I doubt you are able to pay for it!"

"Uh… brother they are just kids…."

"They are probably hired by some stupid insurance company …."

"Weiss, you must relax …."

"You are right…..Nero ."

* * *

The two men walked into their office expecting to see the usual mess. It was always messy on Mondays mainly because they didn't care about it so much . They liked it as it was . However they noticed that everything was put into the right place , the paper piles were all gone and all the documents were categorized into files . Nero could not believe it . If they hadn't seen their secretary with two cups of coffee in hand, standing on the doorway they would have thought that they walked into somebody else's office .

"Good morning , Nero , Weiss . How was your weekend ?"

"Well…it was fine…." Weiss said gazing around but finally looking at the girl's direction . He could tell she had stayed until late at night in order to do all that .

"Well done , Shelke ." Nero said with a genuine smile .

"Thank you ." Shelke said seriously, hesitating to smile .

"We better get down to work ." Weiss said sitting on his chair .

"Yes." Nero agreed doing the same .

"I finished half the paper work and now I am going to start filing those new documents before giving the report to Mr. Shinra ."

That was weird . That girl was very hardworking and had actually done all that in a few hours ? This was really surprising for the two brothers that were used to seeing flirty and lazy secretaries . Shelke was something different but that would not stop the two from testing her limits .

"Before you do so Shelke …." Weiss said seriously . "…go get a new file for those ."

He held some papers up while sipping his coffee . She was good at making coffee too.

The girl did as she was told without a second thought , quickly leaving the office .

"We should give her a break brother…"

"We will….."

"It wouldn't seem nice if we put her into so much trouble ."

"She is a secretary , Nero…but nonetheless you are right ….the puppy must not break, ne?"

"Let's just test her limits."

"I like that idea…." As Weiss was about to finish his coffee Rosso walked in with a smirk on her face .

"Well , well good morning ."

Nero stared at the woman indifferently whereas Weiss smirked and tilted his head to the side .

"I see ….it is high time you visited …Rosso." The white haired male said.

"I learned about that new secretary of yours and I just couldn't resist the urge to ask you about her."

"Shelke ?" Nero said not really believing that Rosso cared.

"Yes, that's the one ."

"She learns fast." Was all Weiss said .

"Come on is that the only thing you've got to say ? The poor creature was here until midnight in order to please you ."

"She did a good work…." Weiss said not liking the conversation .

"My…now I can see why you don't have balanced relationships , Weiss."

"My brother's relationships are just fine Rosso ." Nero interrupted.

Rosso glared at him ….he always managed to piss her off.

"What are you doing on the weekend Rosso ?" Weiss suddenly asked, instantly making the woman face him .

"Nothing special I guess….." Rosso said obviously bored .

"How about you dinned with us ?" Weiss asked staring at her with the same over - confident smirk .

"I would love to….." The woman said walking out of the office .

"Brother ?"

"What is it ?"

"Why invite Rosso over ?"

"She is an interesting female , that is why ."

"Knowing you , Weiss you must be very intrigued by her hips correct ?"

"I like her eyes too." Nero smiled at his brother and Weiss did the same too which resulted in them laughing quietly . Shelke walked in with the file in hand .

They continued smiling at each other after the laugh session ended .

Shelke did not ask the reason why they were laughing afraid that she would seem very impolite .

"Shelke ?" Weiss asked while staring at her seriously .

"Yes ?" Shelke said quietly a little bit hesitant.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight with me and Nero ?"

That had totally caught Shelke off guard . Her knees begun trembling .

"I-I ….would love too …" She bent her head down in order to hide the blush on her cheeks .

"Very well then …."

"Now I will be giving those to Mr. Rufus." Shelke said trying to sound serious . She was so happy that she had been invited to a meal that she had almost forgotten about the files. Nero smirked as he saw the girl walking out of the office again .

"She is really different …. Nero said ."

"We will see about that tonight , Nero ."

"You are right ."

"And don't try to hide it…."

"Hm ?"

"You wanted to challenge her from the start . You would have invited her over unless I had done that first ."

"That is true …."

The rest of the day Shelke did whatever she was told to , Weiss and Nero enjoyed their comfortable office while they observed Shelke doing things . That girl was an important asset that they found easily to manipulate . However they couldn't help but feel like the office had changed since her arrival. It had a different atmosphere than before . It became friendlier and interesting .

Because having Shelke as a secretary surely is a challenge …….


	3. Time for dinner!

Shelke left in time that day . It was a busy day but she managed to finish the paperwork in no time thanks to her willingness and determination . She felt like she was cut out for this job . That was what she kept thinking while trying to find appropriate clothes for tonight's dinner . Weiss and Nero were both high ranked individuals in the company and she didn't want to let them down . She decided that she would wear something formal but cute at the same time . She had no idea how she was supposed to dress for such an occasion .

"Now let's see…" Shelke picked up a strapless black dress and a long white coat and put them on her bed .

Then she headed for the shower quickly. She was quite nervous and she really didn't want to think about the consequences of being late. Her cat followed close behind her in the shower .

"Not now ….I am going to be late …..food is in the kitchen …." Shelke said while washing her hair .

Meow…

"Uh near the sink …."

Meow…..

"Just wait until I get ready …please be patient ."

* * *

"Weiss she doesn't know where we live ? How is she going to come?" Nero buttoned up his shirt .

"We'll just have to go and get her then ."

"If so, we should hurry ….and how do you know where she lives ?"

"While she was away filling documents I looked into her agenda ."

"Weiss ….that's illegal…."

"Nero….you make a mount out of a molehill …."

"It still is immoral …"

"Hurry up so we arrive in time ."

Nero just sighed , one of those days he was going to win in one of those battles. Weiss and Nero always tried to find a way to solve their problems that would benefit both of them . Nonetheless most of the times Nero would try and persuade Weiss , Weiss would try to force Nero to listen to him and in no time Nero would be out of arguments . Those two really liked those petty fights .

Weiss was obsessed with victory whereas Nero only wanted to show his brother what was right and what would benefit him the most . Of course he knew his older brother was a stubborn mule and he wouldn't give up easily that made him more excited when he won .

They both left quickly in order not to be late … But in the end only Weiss got into the car. Nero thought it was better to stay home.

* * *

Shelke bitted her bottom lip as she brushed her hair while pondering on her first business meeting . She didn't approve of mistakes and she hated the idea that she might ruin her reputation over a silly thing . Her bangs enervated her because they fell in front of her eyes , the shoes enervated her too because they made her feet look huge , the dress enervated her because it made her chest look flat and she just realized that her eyes had that awful blue color . Yes, that was Shelke even if everything was perfect she would just start seeing many flaws that ruined the whole image .

Unfortunately or fortunately she heard the door bell ring . Who could it be? And why now ? She had other things to worry about . No time for the mailman now….

"Oh no ….please be Vincent… be Vincent …." She whispered making sure everything was in her bag , taking a deep breath and running downstairs .

Shelke avoided slipping in the milk that the cat had somehow managed to splatter on the floor.

"Not, now…" She said and fixed her dress while holding her bag as she opened the door to reveal…

"Sir W-….I mean Weiss…" Her eyes widened as she realized that the man who was standing in front of her was none other than Weiss.

"Hello Shelke." He said as he grinned at her surprised expression.

"Why are you here wasn't I supposed to come?" She asked still recovering from the instant shock.

"Well I figured out you would probably get lost so I came to pick you up!" He said as he stepped aside revealing a car that made Shelke gasp. That man was not only a very charming and seductive one but he also had a car that enhanced his whole image. How could perfect become more perfect? Shelke tried to act indifferently and just walked towards the car.

"Lamborghini Murcielago LP640." Weiss said noticing the girl's surprised expression.

"Excuse me?" Shelke said as she looked at Weiss with a puzzled look on her face.

"The car's model." Weiss said smirking.

"Oh…Must be pretty expensive." Shelke said as she sat on the passenger's sheet.

"Yes, but thanks to it I earn those funny looks you give me." Weiss said chuckling.

"N-No way I am not giving you funny looks…" Shelke said shaking her hands. "I won't judge anyone by the car they drive. That is just foolish."

Weiss stayed silent for a moment before doing something that completely caught Shelke off guard. In a matter of seconds he started up the engine and as soon as he caught the wheel he leaned back in his sheet… Shelke let out a scream as she tried to fasten her sheet belt . She was scared when she felt her surroundings change rapidly. That car was moving in the speed of sound….The silver-haired male beside her just laughed at her reaction which he considered very amusing.

When they left the highway however the speed decreased and Shelke could feel her feet again.

"Oh my gosh…." Shelke said as she breathed heavily.

"The look on your face right now…? Priceless, Shelke." He said focusing on the road.

"You'd better not do that again…" She said looking down.

"I thought you women got turned on by things like these." Weiss said as he looked at her.

"Not me. It is dangerous and I always put safety first in my priority-list." She stated.

"Typical Shelke…" Weiss thought.

"You are a good girl then…" He said as he stopped in front of what looked like a luxurious building.

"Our apartment is up there." Weiss pointed at the third storey.

"You must have a nice view…" Shelke said pondering on her own house that couldn't possibly be compared to Weiss's.

"Nero picked it. He likes the view and so do I but we focus on different views if you know what I mean…" Weiss said as he opened the door so that Shelke could step out of the car.

"No. I don't think I understand what you are trying to say." She looked up to the taller male and smiled .

"Nothing just so you know both me and him will be focused on no one but you tonight." Weiss stated as he motioned for a man, dressed in a red suit, to come and park the large vehicle.

"So how about we head upstairs." Weiss suggested putting one of his arms on Shelke's back.

"Yes." She nodded following the man inside the building.

The marble floor was so clean that Shelke could see her reflection on it whereas there was a large hall which probably served as a place for special occasions. As they walked in order to get into the elevator Shelke also noticed that there were large porcelain vases with flowers in the corridor and the surprising thing was that the flowers were real.

Weiss pressed the button and in a few moments the elevator was in front of them both. As she stepped in Shelke realized that she felt uncomfortable . The atmosphere there was something new to her to the point that it scared her. She never thought that she would be invited to a dinner over her boss's house but it happened. She felt like she should dress a little bit more formal but Weiss didn't seem to mind that.

"Relax Shelke." He said with a low chuckle.

"I am fine." She insisted with a warm smile on her face as she looked down.

"Well then…"

Moments later she found herself stepping in their apartment.

"Welcome Shelke." Nero said holding a towel in his hands. He was usually serious but now that small smile on his face seemed to look quite good on him.

"Hello Nero. I am glad you invited me over for dinner." Shelke said handing him his bag and coat as he offered to take them and put them away.

"So how are you Shelke?" Nero asked as he came into the room again motioning for her to sit down on the chair across from him.

"Can't you see Nero? She is as energetic as a puppy…"Weiss said with a smirk.

"Weiss…" Nero sighed as he looked at Shelke again.

"Oh no, he is right. To be honest I was very…excited." She said timidly.

Nero decided to refrain from telling Shelke about her agenda so instead he watched as Weiss brought several plates on the table.

"Me and Weiss cook together. I hope you like it." Nero said as he sipped a small amount of red whine from his glass.

"You should also try the whine. I is honestly one of the best I have ever tasted. The color is great too." Weiss recommended filling her glass with whine.

"I don't drink in particular but I think that it is really worth it if you insist so much."

So Nero and Weiss did many things together. They were truly close and Shelke had to admit she felt jealous mostly because her own sister had passed away in a car accident. Shalua was older than Shelke and she was very protective of her, because of her sister Shelke learned how to cook proper meals , work on the computer and fending for herself in general. The cat she had was also her sister's gift for her 17th birthday.

"You two seem to be very close. This is great and I can tell that you benefit from that relationship."

"Yes, we may be different in personality traits but we are just like two pieces of a puzzle, perfectly matched." Nero stated as he tasted the pasta.

"Yeah right that "different" depends if you consider that we both look at Monica the same way…" Weiss muttered but Nero pushed him lightly with his shoulder.

"My sister is no longer with me." Shelke said.

"Is she on a business trip or something?" Weiss asked.

"No, actually…she passed away a year ago." She said with a bitter smile.

"Maybe it is late to say this but …my condolences…" Nero said pondering on how he would feel in case Weiss passed away.

"There is no need to think about it Nero. Shelke should feel comfortable here after all." Weiss said seriously.

"Sorry." Shelke said bending her head down.

"There is absolutely nothing to feel sorry for." Nero said as he smiled at Shelke. Nero had one of the most charming smiles and that was enough to make Shelke smile in return.

"So Shelke…"

"Huh?"

"Are you single?" Weiss asked casually making both Nero and Shelke choke on their food.

"Uh…" Shelke felt anxious.

"Brother I don't think that-" Poor Nero thought that Shelke would start bleeding from the ears.

"It's an everyday question, Nero."

"Yes, for a guy that had over 100 girlfriends in his life it is but Shelke is not you….." Nero thought.

"Um…Yes, I am single." She answered feeling relieved.

"How so did you broke up with your previous boyfriend?" Weiss seemed dead serious as he asked those questions.

"No, I never had a boyfriend." Shelke said.

"You must be a virgin then." Weiss thought and Nero gave him a don't-dare-you-say-that-out-loud look.

"So Shelke what do you think of the company?" Nero asked trying to make her feel less uncomfortable.

"Oh it is a great opportunity for me to practice my skills and help you out too." She exclaimed.

"That is very good. You are a very helpful assistant Shelke…I can tell." Nero stated.

"So you've never been on a date before?" Weiss asked making Shelke blush.

"I can't believe he keeps going on about it…" Nero thought.

"No, I haven't. I am just different I guess…"

"Different is always appreciated Shelke." Nero flashed her a smile .

"It's great to know that…" Shelke said quietly as her cheeks turned crimson.

"So do you like someone form the company?" Weiss asked again.

"Brother…" Nero smiled at Shelke awkwardly.

"Just a simple question." Weiss said as he was waiting for an answer.

"Uh…no...no one in particular." Shelke replied .

Weiss was not expecting her to say something like : "Yeah you guys are totally a feast for the eyes.". Still he was surprised that she didn't try to act like she was interested in someone. Maybe Shelke didn't need a boyfriend , after all she seemed to be a pretty independent young lady. Nero was sure that the girl was a great asset to the company and Weiss thought that she was a cute girl that was not his type at all. Somehow Shelke had managed to make them both interested in her in different ways.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Sorry for the delay and thanks to all of you people that reviewed. Honestly I didn't think somebody would bother to read this but I am truly grateful to all those who read it even out of curiosity.

Weiss is hard to write and I can't imagine him going out with a girl like Shelke because she tends to be gentle and kind whereas Weiss is something I would call "sexy beast"…So yeah…tell me what you think!


	4. Weiss's nemesis

_**Reviews are a gift for every writer so please don't forget them!**_

The next morning Shelke walked into her office with confidence and a somewhat optimistic aura around her. Her first dinner with the siblings had been a great experience and she had managed to answer almost every unexpected question that Weiss happened to ask and she had officially gained Nero's admiration. Things couldn't get any better or so she thought until she saw a basket full of cupcakes on her desk with a small card in it. She smiled as she approached it and without a second thought she opened the card and started reading the small text.

"Dear Shelke, thank you for the pleasant evening that is a present for you.

Love,

Weiss and Nero"

Just when she felt overwhelmed by the feeling of satisfaction she noticed that there was more.

"P.S. We will be late so you can start by categorizing the documents on the desk."

"I should have imagined that…." Shelke muttered but was happy nonetheless. She didn't let any compliments go to waste.

She sighed before sitting on her chair and started filing the papers that had formed a pile.

She heard the door opening only to reveal Rosso, the short-tempered financial manager that walked in with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Good morning Shelke…" Rosso said and Shelke turned around to face the woman.

"Good morning Mrs. Rosso…" She said looking up at the tall woman.

"So how was dinner with Weiss and Nero?" She asked leaning on another desk.

"Oh it went surprisingly well…." Shelke said.

"Surprisingly?" Rosso asked raising a red eyebrow.

"Yes, you see I was a little nervous at first." Shelke said quietly trying to talk to Rosso and file documents at the same time.

"Weiss is a tiger…." Rosso said looking away.

"Huh?" Shelke looked puzzled for a moment.

"He is a tiger in general…in his work, in his relationships…." Then Rosso stopped before a barely visible smirk appeared on her face. "…in his bed…" She added but luckily for her, Shelke didn't hear it.

"Sir Weiss might be a little bit strange but he is a very good person." Shelke stated with a small smile gracing her features.

"Yes, he might be a retarded jerk but he is a good person…he offered a lot of money to that charity last year not to mention that he feeds hungry kittens." Came a sarcastic comment from a third person that now leaned on the door frame. It was a woman with long raven hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Argento!" Rosso exclaimed grinning at the other female.

"Hello Rosso, Shelke." She said seriously.

"Uh..hello…" Shelke said surprised after what Argent said.

"Don't worry little one…" Argent said with a menacing glare directed at Weiss's chair. "If he lays a finger on you I will cut him into pieces."

"Uh…I don't think that this will be necessary…thank you though…" She replied.

"Che… filthy womanizer…" Argent said as she walked away.

"Is there…something wrong?" Shelke asked Rosso that just laughed.

"It is nothing. Argento is just a firm supporter of feminism and her ideals are opposed to those of Weiss. Those two were never in good terms. She taught me a few things when I came here and she protects every female worker in this company."

"Mrs. Argento is so cool…." Shelke stopped when she realized she had said that out loud.

"Is she now?" Rosso asked.

"Well I-"

"I will leave you now Shelke." Rosso said walking out of the office.

Shelke realized that she was working very fast this morning. Maybe it was because she felt that she finally belonged somewhere and that place was none other than Nero's and Weiss's office. Normally she would get enervated if somebody was late leaving her alone to handle the situation but now she felt like she couldn't get mad at those two. They were brothers and yet they were so different. Just like her and Shalua… That feeling…so familiar and nostalgic…

Moments after that she found herself looking at the companies financial records when she heard footsteps. It was the second time today that somebody decided to interrupt her. There were still some things to be done including paperwork but shed didn't have a high position there so nobody really cared if he bothered her. Shelke didn't look at the person that stepped in deciding that they might just want some papers which they could get on their own.

"Good morning Shelke." Came a serious yet soothing voice from behind her soon followed by…

"Nice work as expected from you Shelke." That was surely Weiss and the previous voice belonged to Nero. Those two had walked into the office realizing that Shelke had performed her duties again leaving no one unsatisfied.

"Oh! Good morning Nero, Weiss. And just wait in a couple of minutes I will have the paperwork ready so you can give it to the manager." She said smiling at both of them. Weiss sat on his chair finding that Shelke had probably been too busy to make him coffee today. Nero didn't seem to mind at all but Weiss…

"Hey Shelke?" Weiss asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind making me a cup of coffee?" Weiss asked with a smirk.

"Well if you don't mind waiting I will-" Shelke didn't continue her sentence because Nero cut her off.

"I will go Shelke…you just focus on your work." He said standing up from his chair.

"No, Nero I want Shelke to bring me that coffee." Weiss said tilting his head to the side so it touched the back of his hand with a rather bored expression on his face.

"You bastard!" Shelke gasped as the three of them turned their heads toward the direction of the voice. It was Argent and she seemed like she could kill Weiss any moment now.

"Mrs. Argent." Shelke exclaimed.

"Che…What happened?" Weiss said mockingly as to infuriate Argento.

"Weiss I don't thing that is a good idea." Nero said approaching his brother.

"You arrogant fool! Go and make that coffee by yourself…she is not your slave." She said pointing at Shelke and raising her voice.

"Shelke knows what is right, doesn't she?" Weiss asked looking directly into Shelke's eyes, making her walk towards the other room where there was a coffee machine.

"Wait Shelke I am coming too." Nero said following her.

That left Weiss and Argento alone and that spelled disaster. Weiss was losing his patience with that female that dared control his subordinates. He felt like he was losing ground every time she interfered in a conversation between him and one of his underclassmen. The worst thing was that Argento defended women's rights therefore a lot of his dates had been ruined in the past because of that. Once photos of Arghento in her underwear had filled the message board in the corridor and she had suspected Weiss. She was talking seriously trying to interrogate him when he said with the same serious tone : "It's not like you have something interesting to look at…" And he left. That made things even worse but was Weiss really the culprit after all? Argento would never forget how Weiss could humiliate females and manipulate them at the same time.

"Can't you see that she is trying her best to please you?" Argento asked glaring at Weiss.

"That is exactly why I don't want you to spoil her." Weiss replied dead serious.

"You have to realize that she is not a maid you can order around….Who do you think you are?" She asked.

"Is that coming from you? You don't have the right to walk in like that." Weiss informed leaning on his desk.

"You disgust me…" Argento said ready to leave but just then two string hands pushed her on the wall. Her wrists were held tightly above her head with one of Weiss's hands whereas the other tilted her chin up so he could look directly into her eyes. Argento started throwing kicks in the air trying to pull her arms from his grasp but with no success. Weiss was a very strong male.

"Let go you idiot!" She said trying to move.

"That won't work you know." He said mentally smirking to himself. She was completely vulnerable now.

"I said let go before I actually kill you." Argento said and if looks could kill Weiss would be long gone.

"You see I don't think that will work mainly because after I am done with you, you won't be able to come near me again." Weiss said.

"I already don't want to be near you!" She stated.

"We'll see about that…" Weiss said as he leaned closer to the female in front of him pushing her harder against the white wall. She kept sending him murderous glares but he was not the least bit intimidated.

"Wait...what are you jerk-" His lips collided with hers but what mattered the most was his tongue that forced her lips to part. Now his free hand was no longer holding her shin. Instead it roamed over her chest squeezing her breast and massaging it. It seemed to move in sync with his skillful tongue of course he didn't forget why he was doing that but Argento was way quicker so she pulled back slightly after her head collided with Weiss's forcefully sending him on the floor. Argento frowned at him but quickly walked out of the office.

A couple of minutes after that he was in an empty room with Nero that held a small plastic bag field with ice on his brother's forehead. Shelke was inside the other room doing some paperwork.

"Well you are both to blame but can you tell me why you kissed her?" Nero asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I wanted her to elarn who's boss around here…and that bitch instead of appreciating it she…she hit me…You believe that?" Weiss asked.

"Argento is like that." Nero replied.

"Yeah that is why she never had a boyfriend." Weiss said.

"You provoked her, didn't you?" Nero asked sighing.

"She started first…" Weiss said trying to defend himself.

"And you continued…." Nero added.

"Look at little cute Shelke that caters to my every need…why can't she be like her?" Weiss asked looking at Shelke.

"Because unlike Shelke she can't cope well with that side of yours…" Nero said smirking at his brother.

"Che…I will go wash my mouth now…." Weiss said seriously leaving the room.

"Yes, sure you will brother…" Nero said walking into their office.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So where exactly did Weiss go? Read the next chapter and find out! Seriously I imagined Argento to be a feminist and all and since Weiss is a womanizer and a Neronizer I thought that those two would get involved into quarrels and stuff so I want to here your bets!

Who is going to win the next round?

1)Weiss

2) Argento

3) Poor Shelke is still doing paperwork!

I want to thank the following persons for reviewing up until now!

**Falling Feathers~Broken Hearts**

**pang pond**

**Mansher**

**Shigeki-Hizashi**

Xendrassk


End file.
